The present disclosure is related to compressing images.
As is well-known, image compression techniques are desirable for a variety of purposes. For example, without limitation, images are compressed for storage and/or for transmission across a communications medium. Desirable aspects of image compression techniques include: occupying less storage space; applicability to a wide variety of images; and/or computationally efficient or fast encoding/decoding. Improvements in image compression that include one or all of these aspects continue to be desirable.